I Promise
by Houjun Ri
Summary: [KratosxAnna] Anna meets a strange man. Will she find out who he really is? What will he do to her on their journey to escape from the ranch?
1. Prologue

HoujunRi: this is a Kratos and Anna fanfic! Hope you enjoy! may have some spoilers? Maybe not…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. is that even a company? But I do own my OC's.

****

Prologue

Her brunette hair slowly fell from her pony-tail. She blew her front hair and began working for the Desians. She despised them all. She hated them all. She just wanted to go back home to Iselia. She hated the thought of the Desians making people into Exspheres. How exactly did she know this? A dear friend told her.

A silvered hair girl interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Anna what are you thinking?" Her blue eyes looked at her in confusion. Anna looked at the silvered hair girl who was now seven. "Koki…what are you doing here? You're supposed to go back to your mom." Koki made a sour face, "They took my mom away."

"Took your mom away?"

"You know where they put them into that thingy!"

"Where they make Exspheres?…"

"I think so."

Anna stood silent in shock. She looked at the poor girl. "Koki…" Koki left to play with one of the kids and left Anna alone. Anna shook her head. _'They may have taken Mari, but they wont take Koki away…'_ Anna sat down and rested for a little while. _'I'm tiered of this…'_ A Desian past her and looked at her. "Get to work!" He yelled at her with furry. Anna nodded and started to work again. After the Desian left, Anna sat down again to take another rest.

"Interesting…" said a man on top of a rock, which was pretty high up. Anna turned around and looked up at the man. "Who are you?" His dark brown hair looked all messed up to Anna. Anna looked at his sword which frighten her. His dark red eyes looked at her confused. "What is it?" Anna backed away, "S-Sword…" The man looked at his sword, "I see…" Anna shook her head immediately, "Who are you?!" The man looked at her wierd. "I-I mean…what's your name?…"

"Kratos Aurion and yours?"

"Anna Irving." Kratos raised his head, "I see…then why aren't you working?" Anna sighed, "I'm tiered that's why." She began to stand up, "You don't seem to look like a Desian. Who are you really?" Kratos jumped off the rock and landed in front of Anna. Anna stumbled back and fell. "Ow," she muttered in pain. "I'm a mercenary." Anna stood up and shook the dirt that was on her, "I think there's more to that…" Kratos raised his eyebrow, "Is there really?"

Anna nodded, "You don't have to say it sarcastic you know. Even if you are a mercenary why did you come here to the ranch? To help the Desians? Or to bring more people here and turn them into Exspheres?" Kratos made no emotion to what she just said. "Your quite a smart one, but no I'm not doing anything of that." Anna raised her eyebrow, "_Is that so? _Then why are you here then?"

"That would be none of your concern, now you better work since a Desian is coming towards your way." Anna looked behind her, but there was no Desian looking at her. The minute she turned around the suspicious mercenary left without a trace. "Wha?" Anna blinked her eyes. "Anna what are you doing your going to get beaten!" said an old man coming to her. "Ah…but…oh ok," she said still confused.

HoujunRi: Hope you enjoy sorry if it was a little…ehh…short? Also weird! Haha…Well please review.


	2. Chapter 1

HoujunRi: Eek! I hate my school no wonder I can't write stories when I'm at school…Sorry! Also SPOILER! SO DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THIS! It's so not my fault…Hehe! Thank you to the Reviewers!

Noreen: Thank you so much! Hmm Anna born in Luin? Well I don't know maybe I'll have her be born in Luin. Eh well not so sure. Well thank you for the review!

Moonmage: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing! ::I sound like a cashier person…::

Mystica-Moshi: I'm so glad you found it interesting! I hope you find this chapter interesting also! Well I'll try to keep update as possible! I hope I get to finish this story soon…or maybe not…::makes evil laugh::

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter One

Anna came to the room where all the humans were held at and sighed, "Hey Koki." Koki looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Anna! I just got from work." Anna glared at Koki, "What do you mean got out?! Even children who are now nine years old work?!" Koki blinked her eyes and nodded. Anna sighed in frustration and sat down. It has been two years now. Two miserable years, still living in the hands of the Desians.

At the ranch it has calmed down for a while. They haven't turned people into Exspheres lately. Anna was glad about this and wonder why they haven't though. She shivered at the thought. She didn't want to know what would happen. Her mind now wondered on how to escape this horrid place. She did have a plan, but it would be to dangerous. Anna didn't want anybody to be blamed of her escape. She shook the thought off and ate what the Desians gave her.

Anna stood up and leaned against the wall. She looked around the people that surrounded her. The aura felt thin. There was no hope for the people in the ranch to survive. There couldn't be any escape at the ranch. Her mind wondered about everything these past years in the ranch. Iselia was the city near this ranch, but how could the people from Iselia make a peace treaty to them? That's just insane! Anna sighed in frustration and kicked the wall. She wanted to go back home. She wanted to see her family, but she knew she couldn't. Her mind thought of her past…

* * *

Slowly he woke up. He didn't need to sleep, but he wanted to be a human again. He didn't want to be an angel. For the past two-thousand years, he wished he would already be dead. He couldn't, not with that special Exsphere. He looked at it and wished he can get rid of it, but he couldn't not until the goddess would waken. His thoughts then driven back to that girl at the Iselia ranch.

He shook his head and sighed. He couldn't possibly be thinking of her. Or can he?…

* * *

Anna sat down again, this was the third time of the day that she took a rest without the Desians knowing. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She looked at her surroundings. 'Hmm…this is the same place where I…' her thoughts went back to reality. "You filthy maggot! Get back to work!" yelled a Desian coming towards her way. Quickly she went back to work and the Desian left. Anna grumbled, "Stupid idiot…"

"I know," said a male voice. Anna remembered that voice and turned around. It was him! The mercenary who she met two years ago. "I know you…your name is Kratos!" she said smiling. Kratos smirked, "I thought you wouldn't remember." Anna shook her head, "I don't forget people easily." Kratos smirk fainted, "It seems your still lazy as ever?" Anna grew furious at this, "What did you say?!"

"Also a mad one as well." Anna glared at him, "Well smart one then if you don't want me to get mad then get me out of this place." Kratos looked confused, "Out?" Anna nodded and heard a Desian yell to get inside. Anna looked back and saw no Desian around. She turned back to Kratos and frowned. "Never mind, well better go bye!" While she was turning around Kratos picked her up and as quickly as he could he ran away. Anna's eyes looked shock. The next minute they were outside the Iselia ranch and inside the forest. "W-What the…"

Kratos put her down and sighed. He knew he was getting himself and Anna in trouble. What has he done now? "What did you do?! You idiot!" she yelled at him. Kratos looked at her in shock, "What do you mean?" Anna was now in tears, "You idiot! Now their going to kill Koki thanks to me!" Kratos was confused, he didn't know who Koki was. He also felt anger inside of him for making her cry. He didn't know why, but he knew he could have no feelings for her. He was an angel for crying out loud! Why did he even rescued her from the ranch?

"Now its all my fault…" she whispered. "You wanted me to…" Kratos shut himself up when Anna hit him in the chest. She didn't punch him or slap him, she just hit him. Anger and sadness came over her. She knew that Koki would be blamed for all of this. Anna didn't want Koki to get hurt, she didn't want anymore people suffering, because of her. She promised Mari if she would ever not come back to take care of Koki, but now look what she has done? She left Koki alone in that stupid ranch. Also anger flowed on her veins she was angry at Kratos for getting her out of there, but then again why would she? She was the one who asked him to get her out. What was she thinking?! It wasn't Kratos fault for all of this.

Anna sat down on the ground and looked at the Iselia ranch which was now in front of her. Kratos sighed of frustration. "Now what?" he asked her. Anna stood up and looked at him. Her eyes were pleading with help. "Is there a way to get me back there?" she asked in a whisper. Kratos looked at her for a second and nodded, "A friend of mine can help. But the road maybe dangerous." Anna nodded, "Alright I just don't want Koki to get hurt." Kratos nodded and walked away. Anna glanced up one last time at the ranch and fallowed Kratos. She knew she would get back somehow and someway she can. Now it was her journey to get back inside as quickly as she can, so that she can save Koki.

* * *

HoujunRi: I know. I know it was short. But I had to end it there! Sorry I'll try to come up with more chapters A.S.A.P! But drat High School! 


	3. Chapter 2

HoujunRi: Hey guys. Well this chapter somewhat seems long to me. Wonder why? Thank you to the reviewers!

Mystica-Moshi: I'm so sorry that your computer went…BLASH! Haha blash…Woot new word for me! I'm so glad this fanfic is worth your time! I feel so special! I would give you a BIG teddy bear but I don't know how… Whaa!! I shall draw you one Hehe…

Ginny-cry: I'm so glad that you like it! XD Haha! Thank you for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter 2

"Can you please wait up?" asked Anna stopping near by a huge bolder. Kratos stopped his tracks and looked at her. "We don't stop yet. The Desians will catch up sooner or later," his voice sounded concern for both their safety. Anna nodded and got up, her legs quickly felt pain through them. It was torture for Anna since she hasn't walked as much as she used to. Kratos knew this and knew that he had to let her rest. He wasn't human so he didn't really feel any much pain.

"We're almost there, so don't worry. Just hang on just a little bit longer," he said to her while walking again. Anna nodded and began to follow him. "Where exactly are we going? All I see that's in front of me is dirt and up ahead sand," she looked both ways. The scenery was beautiful, of coarse it would be since she hasn't been outside of the ranch for the longest time. The dirt was clean as a sparkling glass. It wasn't as cool, it was really hot. If this heat kept up, Anna knew that she would have a fever hit her sooner or later.

"It's not like I want to rest or anything I just want to know where are we." Kratos looked at Anna. He could see that she was tiered from the two day walk. "First we'll stop at The House of Salvation, later on we will go to Triet," said Kratos looking at Anna who was nodding her head. To him she looked a little bit pink, but he dare not worry about her right now. He was already in a big mess, "Well get there by nightfall." Anna nodded and ran towards him.

They kept walking all the way to The House of Salvation non-stop. They stay for a little while at the House of Salvation which did not bring a cheerful mood on Kratos. He seemed sour and didn't even feel like talking to Anna at all. Anna seemed worried about this, but dared not to question him. She didn't want him to get mad, after all he was helping her to get inside to save Koki. It wouldn't seem right if she messed things up now. Once they were miles away from the House of Salvation they left to Triet as quickly as possible. By nightfall they were already half-way to Triet.

Anna's head began to spin, it was because of the heat. She felt as if she would die right in the middle of the desert. "I don't think I can survive anymore…" she whispered to herself, not letting Kratos hear at all. Kratos looked straight forward and heard a bug thump. He turned around and saw Anna laying there unconscious. The sand was like a marshmallow burning in the fire, it was really hot so he knew that he couldn't wake her up. He walked towards her and put his hand on her forehead. Her head was burning up and she did look pink. _'Why didn't I noticed? She's just a human.' _He thought looking around. He picked her up and walked to Triet. He did not want the Desians to catch up at all. By night he was in Triet, the sand blew as hard as it could. Kratos looked at Anna that was in his arms suffering from a fever.

He looked around and saw a small Innnear a Katz store. _'Why the hell are there Katz everywhere. Every town and every where I go?…'_ he thought not even wanting to know about it. He went inside the inn and looked around to find the front desk. He looked at a man who seemed very bored and went up to him.

The man who looked bored, looked up at Kratos and grabbed something to write with. "What would it be? One night would be one hundred glad." he asked looking at Anna and back at Kratos. He made a confused face and Kratos ignored it. He put Anna on the floor and paid the man at the front desk. The man looked at him pick up Anna and went to a room. His dark brown chocolate eyes closed his eyes once the door was shut. "I don't get paid enough for this…" he muttered to himself grabbing the glad and putting it somewhere safe.

Kratos laid Anna to a bed next to him. He knew he could not go to sleep and watched her sleeping soundlessly. He had to find a doctor that can come as quickly as possible. He walked towards the door and looked behind him. She was sleeping like a child worn out from playing outside to long. His lips were now formed into a grin. He had not seen such a person like that, only one, but…that did not count. He knew that she was already gone. She would not come back at all. Nothing now can change it.

His grin turned into a frowned and left the room leaving Anna sleepless and soundly. Once he shut the door, he realized that he had grin for the first two thousand years now. He shook his head in a disappointment and walked away leaving the man at the front desk puzzled, "I really don't get paid enough for this job." The man ignored and went back to sleep, wishing he had a much better job.

* * *

Anna woke up feeling light headed . Her face seemed a little bit flushed, not like last night. She looked around at her surroundings. The place seemed small and yet comfortable. There was only one bed and a window in front of it. Anna frantically looked around, she hadn't seen Kratos anywhere in the room. She got out of the sheets and out of the bed. She looked around for her shoes and found them next to the door. Feeling quite dizzy she sat down to put her shoes on and began walking slowly, since she did still have her fever. Once she was about to open the door, Kratos was right there in front of her, looking puzzled, "What are you doing?" Anna blushed making her fever rise a little, "Ah!…Umm…Looking for…food…?" Kratos made no sign of this and walked up to her. "Your fever is still high up, the doctor last night checked on you and told me that you must stay in bed for about two days."

"Two days?! Are you crazy?! We can't stay here that long! What if the Desians catches us here at the Inn?!"

"They won't…"

"How are you certain?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Do you wish to go back or not?"

Anna stood quite and went back to her bed putting her shoes on the floor. "I'll trust on you…" she whispered, which she did not intend for Kratos to hear, but he did. He didn't want Anna's fever to rise anymore. It would be to risky taking Anna to his friend. He thought about it and had an idea. Kratos walked away from the bed and was about to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Anna sitting up looking at him in concern. "For a walk," he responded not looking at her. Anna's brunette hair was untied, her hair went to her shoulders and her chocolate eyes were now worried. Kratos took a glance at her features and looked forward. He dared not look into her beauty, he did not want to fall in love, he didn't want to hurt her at all. She was so innocent and pure, and also yet a delicate flower. He knew Anna was acting strong, but inside she was weak yet strong. He wanted to know where her courageous part of her came from.

"I'll get you food on the way back." With that he left her in silence. Anna hear the door shut and she looked down at her sheets. She grumbled and thought about how Kratos treated her. It wasn't fair for her, she knew that she can still walk even with her fever. She did not want to be weak like her mother was. Her mothers life was a tragedy once Anna's father died in the hands of Desians. Memories started to come back to her. Anna shook her head and dared not to think about that day when she lost her father.

A few hours passed and Anna started to get a little bit worried. What if the Desians found him and took him away? If they did he would probably have a good beaten. Anna shook her head in horror, "Nothing is happen to him." She stood up, still feeling a little weak because of her fever, and walked to the window. Her dress was all dirty and ripped. She didn't care anyway, she was going back to the ranch in a few days. She opened the window letting some cool air inside the room. The wind blew her hair softly and her eyes were now closed. She felt the wind blew on her face softly too and began to hummed a song that her mother thought her.

Anna hear the door open and she turned to look around. It was Kratos brining a bag of food that he had promised. "Food!" she squealed in delight. Kratos was taken back from her reaction, but dared not to talk about it. Once he gave food to Anna, he sat on the floor eating his soup that he had bought for him and Anna. "You know this taste is way better that the food that the Desians gave out," Anna said randomly. Kratos nodded and didn't even talk. Anna got uncomfortable about the silence he had made. "Where is you family?" he asked looking at the plant that was in front of him. Anna frowned and looked outside the window. "Luin…" she whispered. Kratos looked at her direction, "What happen to your family?" Anna stood silent and began to tell her story right about when she received the news about her fathers death:

_

* * *

"Mama where's papa?" little six year old Anna was asking her mother, who was in tears. "Anna…" her mother whispered hugging her child as hard as she could, not so hard to hurt her. "Mama?" asked Anna with a cute confused face. Her brother stood there silent, making no motion._

His dark brown hair blew because of the wind and his hands were now in a fist. His eyes were red from crying. He dared not look at his younger sister. He knew she may not understand what living and death is. Anna looked at her brother, William, who was not talking at all and stood there silently. "Mama? Where is papa?" she asked again sternly. She wanted to see her father again from his trip back to Hima. Her father had promised her to bring her back a doll that he saw last time he was in Hima. "Anna…your father isn't going to come back again," her mother said now bursting into tears. She put Anna down and went inside her room not wanting to say anymore to her child about her fathers death.

Anna was puzzled about her outburst, she looked at William staring at her mothers direction. "William?…What did mama say? I don't understand. Why isn't papa coming back?" she asked questions wondering inside her head. William looked at her his eyes with anger and sadness. "Don't you get it?! Papa is DEAD…He isn't coming back! And it's all your fault because of that stupid doll that you wanted!" he yelled at her. He ran to the door and left. Anna stood there all by herself, she still didn't know what death meant, but deep inside her heart she knew that she would not see her father ever again.

Few years passed and her mother re-married another man. Anna was nine and she never liked her step-dad. He was rude and ungrateful. He would yell at her mother because of some stupidity he had made. Her brother William became cold to her, he barely talked to her and just worked for their mothers sake. Anna's mother, Lyn, became more weaker than ever. She barely ate and was like a servant to her resent husband. Anna despised that man, she never called him papa or dad, she called him by his first name, Andgres, a weird name but also a stupid one. Two years ago she knew how her father had died. He was murdered by Desians, because he had helped a prisoner escape the Asgard Ranch.. She now despised the Desians also, she wished they would all go to hell. It was inappropriate for a young girl like her thinking of those kind of things. But she did hated them all, because she was somewhat like her father she also did the same thing, she had rescued a woman and man from the ranch, and that was how she had been taken to the Iselia Ranch…

* * *

Anna finished her story and looked down. She dared not look at Kratos who made no sign of what she had just told. "You are a very kind person," he simply said. Anna looked up at him, "I don't think that at all…I yelled at my mother and brother once I left…I regret that." Kratos stood silent and looked outside the window it was about to get dark. "How do you feel now?" he asked still looking outside the window. Anna stood silent for awhile and touched her forehead, "I feel better now, the soup did do something don't you think so?" Kratos nodded and closed his eyes. "You know if you want the bed you can ask." Kratos opend his left eye and looked at her, "You got to be kidding me." He sighed and fell asleep for the first two thousand years, he tried to sleep. Anna looked at him admiring him, she had to be strong for Koki and her father.

* * *

HoujunRi: Haha awsome! I made chapter two! Yeey! Haha I now find this short instead of long. Haha well please review? XDD 


	4. Chapter 3

**HoujunRi: Right on! Now chapter three is on now! Hehe. I'm sounding weird again. Please review at the end of the chapter.**

**Ginny-cry: AHH! My story is being stalked! Lol! Just kidding. Yey, I'm so glad that you liked it!**

**Galux Kitty: Hehe, yes Kratos thinks she IS nice, is she really in this chapter? Heh, Oh I don't know…I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! XD Hope you like this chapter MORE. Haha!**

**Gijinka Renamon: Yey, you found it interesting. That's a good start right? Well enjoy!**

**KRATOOS: Well I have this chappy! I…I CANT HOLE THE PUPPY EYES:Goes does more chappys:**

**Sakura Kamitsu:Gives hug back: Yey another interesting comment! Well I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.**

Chapter 3

Anna opened her eyes slowly, not wanting light coming to them. She flinched when the light hit her and covered herself with the sheets. A few minutes later she took off the sheets and sat on the bed. She looked around and saw Kratos still resting. Anna was at the end of the bed, still sitting down Indian style. She looked at him for a few minutes and turned around. Should she wake him up now? Or let him rest a little bit more. She didn't want to risk the Desians coming closer to Triet. She also didn't want to get Triet in danger. Anna stood up and walked towards Kratos. "Hey, Kratos…" Anna whispered bending down and was now face to face with him. Kratos was still resting not hearing what Anna just said. Anna sighed, _'I have to wake him up soon. I don't want Triet to get attack by those filthy Desians.'_

Anna poked Kratos cheek and in an instant he open his eyes, angry of who ever touched him. Anna was still not moving at all, she could barely even breath. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked sternly. Anna gulped and frowned, "I was waking you up." Kratos stood up, while Anna fell on the floor, and walk to the door. "Get ready we have to move, understood?" he said and left. Anna nodded, when he shut the door. Why was he being so cold to her now? What did she do to make him so upset? Anna shook her head and looked around to wash herself. She went outside and walked downstairs. She looked at the Innkeeper that had been talking to the man that Kratos had paid him when they first came here.

The Innkeeper was old, well at least to Anna he was, his white hair showed that he could have been around his early fifties. His clothes were all old and yet comfortable. He looked at her with his cat like face. "Who are you miss?" he asked her with his old voice. It sounded as if a flute just recently broke. The other man looked at her annoyed. "I'm Anna Irving…" she said almost in a whisper. She was a shy woman, even though it doesn't look like it, she was a shy person. The old man smiled, "Hullo. Why haven't I seen you down here before?" The other man looked at the Innkeeper, "She's with that man that left a few minutes ago."

"Ah Kratos."

"You know Kratos?" asked Anna suspiciously. "Yes, he saved my kitty from a tree," he said petting a cat that was near the man. The man sneered at the cat while the cat purred and didn't care about its surroundings. Anna sweat dropped and nodded, "Ah…That's so kind of him." The old man nodded, "Ah how rude of me, I'm the Innkeeper, Roland, and here is my grandson, Kerk." Kerk looked at his grandfather then back to Anna, "If you need new clothes and wish to take a bath you may." Anna nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Roland smiled and went to get new clothes to Anna. Anna went to the back of the desk and entered the bathroom. Anna gave a grin and started to strip her clothes off. She went inside the tub that was somehow already filled with water, and relaxed. She closed her eyes and thought about Koki. She already missed her and wished nothing bad can happen to her. It had been three days since she left the Iselia Ranch. It seems so long, but it wasn't. She closed her eyes and slept for a few minutes.

* * *

Kratos was waiting outside the Inn. He couldn't believe that Anna would take that long to get ready, _' What in Martels world is she doing! I've been waiting for almost thirty minutes already…'_ Kratos sighed and didn't even dared to go inside and drag Anna outside the Inn. He had thought about this morning. He snapped at her for no reason, she was just trying to wake him up. Why in the world did he have to snap at her? His thoughts were interrupted by Anna's cough. He turned around and looked at her. To his surprised, it seemed that the old man had giving her clothes for the trip. Her blue pants were baggy and her white shirt. It was almost like a bra…not really since it had sleeves, but only to that. She had a green vest, which relieved Kratos. He looked to the other woman and they were wearing the same thing. _'I guess this is how the woman of Triet dress…and I haven't noticed,'_ he thought looking at the woman of Triet that were walking by.

Anna tilted her head, "Kratos?" Kratos looked at her and stepped away, "Are you ready?" Anna shook her head and smiled, "I have to thank Roland and Kerk for their hospitality." Kratos nodded . Anna walked to Roland and Kerk. She smiled and hugged them, "Thank you so much for the clothes!" Kerk blushed, while his grandpa nodded, "Don't mention it, be careful on you trip." Roland gave Anna her old clothes packed in a bag. Anna thanked them once again and ran towards Kratos. "Where are we going?" she asked curious looking around seeing a barn. "We're picking a friend," he said stepping inside the barn. Anna stepped inside and shrieked. "What the hell is that!" she asked pointing to the green and white animal. Kratos looked at the animal and then back at Anna, "His name is Noishe."

Noishe came forward to her, sniffing her hair and body. Her body stiffen and she looked at the _dog_. "H-Hey…nice doggy…good little doggy…" she said nervously. Noishe wasn't very big, he was at least five feet tall. Kratos smirked at Anna's reaction. "Hey what's so funny!" She glared at him. He shook his head and walked outside, brining Noishe outside. He looked back at Anna, "Are you coming or not?" Anna nodded and smiled, "Yes!" She ran towards Kratos and walked beside Noishe. "Noishe right?" asked Anna looking at Noishe then Kratos. Kratos nodded at her, and to his surprise, Noishe let Anna ride him.

"You know this beats walking anytime!" said Anna cheerfully. Kratos shook his head grinning, "Lazy as ever…" She glared at him and muttered, "Oh shut up!" It had been awhile since they got out of Triet. Anna was getting drowsy and weak. Her fever had once again come back to her, not as much, but she was turning pink. Kratos knew this, but he couldn't let Anna get inside the ranch, not until the situation would calm down. He already knew that the Desians would be looking for him and Anna, that's why he couldn't let her go…not yet. If he did, Anna would be sentence death…they had already broken too many rules to go back. Maybe they will forget about her. Yet again, she _is _part of the Angeles Project after all. The Desians would have never give up to find her. _He_ wanted to bring back her his sister, alive. What _he_ wanted was impossible. At least that's what Kratos thought.

"Kratos?"

Kratos shook his head and looked at Anna in worry, "What is it?" Her lips were curled up into a smile, "You know you day dream to much?" Kratos looked puzzled, but Anna got off Noishe. "I think I'll walk for now." He shook his head and carried her back to Noishe, while he did that Anna's face where crimson red. "Your fever is coming back, I cannot allow you to get another fever, Triet is now far away from where we are going." Anna nodded and looked dull, "Where are we?" Kratos put her small body to Noishe's back, "Near the Ossa Trail."

"Where is your friend? Is he going to meet us there?"

Kratos stood quite and began to walk. Anna tilted her head and repeated her question once more, just incase he did not hear her the first time. He was still silent not daring to talk. Anna stood silent also, they stood silent for quite awhile now. They didn't talk to each other the whole way to Ossa Trail, Noishe was getting a little nervous himself, not wanting the humans to argue. They were now in Izoold, it wasn't really a nice place to live in, since Anna had never been near a shore. They went inside the Inn and sat down near a chair waiting for the woman to come and talk to them about their room. Anna looked around the place and smiled, it reminded her of the Inn in Luin, where she lived when she was a child. She frowned at the thought and looked at Kratos who was looking straight at her. Anna blushed and turned away not daring to look. For the past days she had some…weird feelings for him. She didn't want those feelings, but she couldn't handle them.

Once the woman, Mariane, came to the front desk, Kratos stood up and asked for a room. Mariane looked about her early thirties. She was wearing a light brown dress, which matched her chocolate brown eyes like Anna. She looked at Anna and smiled, "Ah a honeymoon I see? Well we do have a special room for tha-" She got cut off, by Kratos who coughed and snapped at her, "We are not in a honeymoon or anything like that, we are just companions traveling to Palmacosta." Mariane frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry for my outburst, please come this way." Anna looked at Kratos blushing from what Mariane said just now. He would never want a wife like her! She shook her head blood flowing her cheeks, they followed Mariane to a room that was upstairs. Mariane past Kratos and smiled at Anna and muttered, "Don't worry…He'll figure things out sooner or later." Anna looked at Mariane leave and back to Kratos who made a sigh. They entered their room and with a great grief there where two bed instead like one, like Triet.

"Well there's two bed instead of one?"

"Yes…"

"Hey what's with your attitude!"

"What do you mean?"

"You could have not snapped at that lady! It was a mistake!"

Kratos stood silent not wanting to talk. Anna sighed and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Kratos asked sitting down on his bed. Anna looked at him back and the back to the door, "Outside. I want some fresh air." Kratos shrugged and laid down, "If you get lost don't come back and yell for help." How horrible of him to say that to her. Suddenly she glared at him and silently talked, "Fine…It's not like I'll come back anyway." Kratos stopped laying down and stood up. "Yes, you will." He said in a tone of voice that was strong, yet again, afraid. The aura between them was very strange, it felt as if two boars where fighting with each other. It felt very heavy, to heavy for Anna that she burst into tears. She didn't really know why she was crying. Kratos stood there not knowing what to do. This happed once to him, but he tried to forget about it.

"You don't understand…"

"Don't understand…?"

Anna looked at him, with sadness and pain. She tried to choke, but she felt as if she had already lost her voice. She shook her head and let the tears fall silently. Kratos step forward, but Anna open the door, "I'll come back." She then close the door. Kratos not knowing what just happen fell to the bed thinking about her tears, how painful it looked when he saw her eyes. He sat down for an hour, once Anna came he stood up, she was smiling, for the first time giggling. Kratos looked puzzled by her actions and dared not to speak about it. She was holding a dandelion on her right hand. "Why the dandelion?" asked Kratos a little suspicious. "A nice man gave me an escort to the Inn, William, is such a kind man to just give me a dandelion," she asked somewhat dreamily.

Kratos didn't know what these new emotions where coming to him. He felt…envious, afraid, anger, and jealousy, through him. "I see…" he muttered laying down again. Anna sat down and looked at Kratos, "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make such an event." Kratos shook his head and said nothing. "Ah, Williams father owns a ship! He can take us to Palmacosta!" she said excited of her new adventure she was going to go. Kratos nodded and stared up at the ceiling. What where these emotions flowing through his blood? Why did he have to have them? He wanted Anna to…to do what exactly? He didn't want her to become a victim of the Angeles Project. Was that it? Was that why he saved her in the first place? But what about that small child that she talked about in the beginning? Koki was her name? Did she suddenly forget about her? She was thinking of that man William instead! He sighed of frustration and stood up. He couldn't stand steady and wished he was alone.

Anna looked at him and frowned, what was he thinking about? She closed her eyes and wished to everything to be gone. Night came and their silence was still going on. They ate something, and went straight to bed still not talking to each other. Anna grabbed the dandelion and pet it. It felt soft and cozy. For a minute she saw Kratos glare at her, but he was sleeping soundlessly. Was he…mad at her for hanging out with William? Was he jealous? She put the dandelion away and looked at Kratos. He was sweet sometimes, yet again, he was cold…Maybe he didn't have friends, or at least true friends. She smiled, she can never tell him how she really felt. She sighed and turned around and softly she said to herself, "I love you…Kratos." When she said 'Kratos' you could have barely hear it. With those words she suddenly fell asleep.

Kratos, being an angel, could not sleep. So he pretend to be asleep to fool Anna. He looked at her for a minute and shut his eyes, not wanting her to wake up. Since he had a good hearing he heard her words. He suddenly smiled then frowned. He couldn't love her…He knew that…

**

* * *

**

**HoujunRi: HA! DONE! Please review! XD Buzz byes!**


	5. Chapter 4

HoujunRi: Chapter four. Yey! Thank you reviewers! But I must say…It took so long to make this chapter since I had a project for school. Since the project is done maybe I will finish this story faster? Also I will check my grammar and spelling for the next chapter! This chapter is messy so please bare it with me! Pwease? **Does ze puppy eyes.**

Spacemelon: Lol, I'm glad you like it! Yes, people should forget about those other couples with Kratos! KratosxAnna FOREVER MAN! Lol.

Icedragongirl: Lol, I love Katz! I love little Genis Katz Katz Katz costume! I love penguins too! They are cute!

MithosYggdrasill0612: Got it! I kind of tried your advise about the new paragraph thing. I don't know if now the story is good. D: I hope it did! Eh … Yeah, I always try spell check and it only changes the names … But I still check and watch my grammar.

DarKFaeries: Yes! High School Stinks! I am trying so hard on my spelling and grammar to be correct, but sadly I'm bad at it. Lol, well take care! D

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter 4

Slowly her eye lids when up. She stood up and got of bed, looking around the room wondering where she was. It was the same room she last slept in. She was still in Izoold at the Inn. Anna looked at the other bed, Kratos was still sleeping. This time for sure she would not bother him at all. Anna made her bed and looked back at Kratos. She smiled thinking of her dream she wished it wouldn't have ended. Her smiled turned into a frowned, she was sure it would never happen. Anna looked down at her clothing. She was a mess, a total mess. Her hair was all fuzzy and her clothing was all wrinkled. She looked around if there would be a bath in this room. And to her wishes, there was a bathroom. She heard a moan and suddenly someone woke up. Kratos blinked a couple of times and looked at her.

"You're a mess," said Kratos.

"I know," Anna responded.

"Well what do you want me to say then?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"I'm going to take a bath."

She went inside the bathroom and closed the door with a _click_. Kratos was looking at the door watching her every move. Once she closed the door, he looked down sighing, Right now he wished he had a Katz suit and scream, so that nobody would know that an angel was screaming for some stupidity he did. Did he even do anything wrong? It felt like he did though. He chuckled at the remark himself wearing a Katz suit. He shook his head and laid back in bed. He closed his eyes and thought about last night. Her words hit him. Can an angel even feel love? He wasn't exactly an angel either. He groaned and tried to go to sleep again.

Anna shook her head. He was really quiet, barely even made a sound, well he did make some frustration sounds, but that was it. She took off her vest and her shirt, that looked almost like a bra, she then took off her official bra and the rest of the clothing. She filled the tub with hot water. It took almost four or five minutes to fill the tub, while that was done she went inside the hot water that was waiting for her. She made a small squealing sound since it was hot. She sighed of relief when her whole body was inside the bathtub. The water was almost at her face. She wasn't short or anything she was just putting all her body inside the tub to keep her warm. She closed her eyes and took a big breath. Her head slowly went inside the water.

Somehow it hit her. She felt as if someone was pulling her inside the water. Slowly her body stiffen and her eyes were still closed. She felt like bursting out into tears. She opened her eyes and looked around. The tub wasn't supposed to be THAT big. It was as if she was at the middle of the ocean. She shook her head and tried to swim back to 'shore'. Anna couldn't resist the pressure that the ocean was making. So she let the water take her. Was this the end of her mortal life?

Kratos heard some splashing inside the bathroom. He didn't want to know what she was doing. He shook his head and closed his eyes again. It had been more than an hour that she was inside there. He somewhat got worried about her, but didn't dare show it. Another five minutes passed and there was still nothing. No sound was made still. At this point Kratos stood up and walked back and forth. Did she really take that long to take a bath? His heart was beating fast for some un-normal reason. He was now face to face with the door thinking of what can take her so long. He looked at a vase that was near the window. It had a rose. A new born rose. It was just blooming and had a dark red color. It was still new and useful. He stared at it for quite sometimes. His thoughts suddenly left him. He couldn't leave his thoughts about Anna. Was she okay? There was no sound coming from inside. He looked down at the floor. There was some water running. His eyes looked shocked and ran towards the door.

'You idiot!' his mind kept saying trying to open the door. Soon the door burst open. He gasped at the scene, it was horrible. Anna's hand was outside of the left side of the tub. Her whole body was inside, including her head. There was water dripping from the tub, making small pools. He quickly ran to Anna and picked her up. Putting her in the floor slowly not wanting to hurt her he looked at her. She wasn't wearing anything at all. Her body was turning cold and blue. He shook his head trying to forget about her body and now interested in her health. He was close to her lips, putting his ear to her mouth if she was even breathing. He slowly put his hands between her petite breast. He then began to push three times and put his lips against her lips. Trying to give her some air himself. He did this about four times, till some water spilled from her mouth.

Anna's eye blinked and looked at Kratos, who seemed relieved. She sat up and smiled at him, "Hi." Kratos smiled and looked at her.

His faced turned crimson red and looked away. Anna looked puzzled and looked down her body. It took her a few seconds to realized that she was completely naked. Her face turned crimson red also, she than began to scream as loud as she could. The whole Inn and neighbors heard it. Of course typical Anna did something she would regret sooner or later. There was a loud clap that echoed. Kratos's left cheek was rosy pink.

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" She yelled in fury and embarrassment. She grabbed a towel that was near the chair. She quickly covered herself with it and looked at him, tears running through her cheeks. Kratos stood up and left. Leaving her all alone at the Inn, by herself. Meanwhile Anna was still sitting there on the floor. Letting all her tears out. What has she done now?

"I'm so sorry" she whispered letting all her tears out.

Few minutes later Anna stood up and grabbed her clothes. She put them on and walked out of the bathroom. She looked back and shivered. Where was she all along? Was she still in the bathroom? But it didn't seem like it at all! It was so dark…and full of hatred and pain. It also looked like the middle of the ocean. Where was she anyway? Was she even in the ocean? She shook her head. She just didn't feel like looking at the tub again. It gave her a bad aura, an aura that felt familiar also. It felt like she was at the ranch again. Anna walked away , and walked downstairs to meet Kratos. He was crossing his arms and then he looks at her. Her heart beat stops. It was as if it time froze, what would she do? Go talk to him like nothing happened? She wished she never walked downstairs. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Ready to leave?" Kratos looked at her giving no emotion to her. Why would he? He never had anyway. They both went to the dock where William, the man that Anna was talking to yesterday, worked. Next to him was his father. He looked about his mid forties, his hair was turning white and his eyes seemed very light blue. William was one inch shorter than Kratos, his brown hair was spiky and messy. "Anna! You came!" he said hugging her. Anna turned pink and nodded, looking at Kratos.

"May you take us to Palmacosta," said Kratos.

The old man nodded while William glared at Kratos. Anna sweat dropped and walked inside the ship with Kratos next to her. On the way to Palmacosta, William kept pestering Kratos with silly questions. "Do you love her?" he asked. Kratos sighed and shook his head. Five minutes later he asked the same question again. Anna looked at them and giggled, _'My William is giving Kratos a hard time.'_

"That boy keeps pestering people," said William's father.

Anna looked at him surprised, was he looking at William and Kratos the whole time? Anna walked towards William's father and tilted her head, "May I ask why?"

William's father, Edward, looked at her smiling. He was stirring the wheel while looking at her, he must be really good at sailing. His clothes didn't look so fancy, but to Anna they did look fancy. His voice was soft, he must be getting tiered and old.

"William is a nice boy, but he chattering its annoying!" he said chuckling, "He likes pretty girls, but for some reason he can never keep one."

"What do you mean?" she asked curious.

"He used to have a love one sometimes ago, but was taken by the Desians," said Edward sternly, "I got worried. I never really knew if he actually loved her. He always flirted, but Lily kept knocking him off if he did. He is young and still has to learn."

"What happened to her?" Anna asked curious.

"I don't know, I've never heard of her again."

Anna nodded and looked back at the two men. William had suffered a lot by that girl Lily being gone. She shook her head and looked down. They were a few minutes away from Palmacosta.

"How much time do we need to get there?" asked Kratos, looking at Anna.

Edward smiled and looked at the sea. The seagulls were near, so that meant that they were near land. Anna smiled, she just couldn't wait to go back to the ranch. Wait … the Desian Ranch! Why would she? She was tortured there for Martel's sake! But then Koki was there suffering, while she was having a free day. Soon Anna began to have a headache. She sat down on the wooden floor, while the three men looked at her curious.

"Miss Anna are you alright?" asked William.

"Yes, just some headache I got a little while ago," she responded.

Kratos looked away from her and began to look at the sea. They were almost there only a few more minutes and they would be in Palmacosta. When those few minutes arrived they left the ship and said their good byes. Kratos and Anna were looking for a place to stay, after all it was getting dark. Anna found the Inn and both of them got their own single room. Anna sighed of relief and entered her room quickly.

There was two windows and another door that lead to a bathroom. There was one single bed, which was a relief for Anna, and table that hold a bouquet of new bloomed flowers. Anna smiled, she was starting to get used to this room. She sighed, she missed Koki to much, it took the fun away from her. She didn't blame Koki, she just wished she was with her right now, the both of them wouldn't be able to go back to the ranch.

There was a knock on the door. Anna looked around and opened the door, reviling Kratos standing there. Anna smiled and let him in. He entered and looked around at her room. There was nothing suspicious in this room so his worries where gone. He looked at her, she seemed free, but the only thing that bothered him was that she may be forgetting something. This mission was to bring her back to the ranch. He had to ask him for help, even if he didn't wish to ask. He also knew how much that little girl meant to her. Maybe its her little sister, he knew how much caring for a child is very emotional.

"So … Why are you here?" asked Anna, while looking outside the window.

Kratos shrugged, "I thought there might be something suspicious in this room."

He looked at her opening the window, she was looking at the stars. Anna looked at Kratos and smiled, "Well nothing is wrong here. What are we doing tomorrow?" Kratos looked at the flowers, "We're staying here for a little while, people might get suspicious about travelers coming in and out. Also there are risk about a Desians coming here."

"I forgot. In Iselia they have a treaty now, but in other places … they get taken away like in Luin …" Anna looked at Kratos direction, he was looking at the flowers which surprised her little. He was showing more emotion, well to her imagination at least, than before. Maybe he was getting to like her more and more. She blushed at the thought and shook her head.

"If there's any trouble don't hesitate to come to my room," he said walking out of the door.

Anna nodded, "Sure." Once he left, Anna went to bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, she was close to get Koki to freedom. Wait … were they even going live? What if they die from the hands of the Desians? She couldn't think that! The three of them: Anna, Kratos, and Koki, will make it. Anna closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

HoujunRi: Okay SO this chapter kind of stinks! I wrote it around February and left it. I know! I'm bad! **Sniffles** I'm sorry! I hope next chapter would be better. There _was_ supposed to be lemon, but I kind of didn't want it in this story … Also soon enough I'm going to post a crossover. XD Here is a Summary!

Summary: Toya has finally died, leaving Aya with their own child. In the mean time, Gohan is having a part-time job as a tutor. Aya, Miku, and the Aogiri family move to Santan City to live a new fresh life. What will happen to Aya when she needs a tutor? Would Gohan love a girl that already has a child? DBZ/Ayashi no Ceres crossover. Spoilers! Some …

Hehe! Cool huh? Not really! I really don't do DBZ fanfics because I'm bad at them! Whaa! I'm going to work on two fan fictions at the same time too! But I will finish this one as soon as possible! Trust me!


	6. Chapter 5

HoujunRi: Sorry for not updating in a long time. Sorry!

kratosfan: Sorry for keeping you hanging there! Well heres another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 5**

Anna suddenly woke up from the nightmare she was having. She then looked up at her hand, seeing an Exspheres there shining brightly. She sat up and looked around. Anna was still in the Inn in Palmacosta. She stood up from her bed and opened the curtains, it was about to be daylight soon in a couple of hours. Anna put her clothes on and walked downstairs, quietly not to wake anybody up.

"Miss?" asked a young woman who has now come out of a room. Anna squealed and fell. Making a loud noise to wake some people up. And, to her nightmare, it did.

"Waz all ze racket!" ask a chubby man, who was still in his pajamas.

"What's going on?" asked an old woman coming out of her door, in her nightgown. Then there was Kratos opening his door, looking rather annoyed, he was fully dressed unlike the other people in the Inn. Anna's face turned crimson.

"I am really sorry," whispered Anna standing up. The woman who startled Anna nodded and went back to her room, so did the others, but not Kratos. Anna dusted herself and looked at him, still crimson.

"I d-didn't mean to wake people up..."

Kratos shrugged and walked past her, making Anna fallow him. He opened the door and left outside.

'_I wonder where he is going,_' she thought. Once she got her courage to walk she began to fallow him. He didn't go very far away, just in the bridge, staring at the water. Anna walked up to him and stood next to him. Setting her arms on the wood of the bridge.

"Hey..."

"Hmph..."

"Yup..."

Kratos looked at her with a puzzled face. Then looked back at the water.

"Exactly how long are we staying?" asked Anna looking at him.

"Just for three days."

"Ah... So we're going to stay in the Inn? Do you have enough glad? I can work you know. After all I don't think all mercenaries get paid well, do you?"

"I have enough glad to support us."

"I can still work you know."

"No, that's all right."

"Really! I can! I mean, I haven't when I was a kid, all I did was chores, but still!"

Kratos sighed and shook his head, "That's enough, I have enough glad."

"Hmph! Fine."

They both stood quiet, both listening to the water. Anna once again looked at Kratos.

"I have a feeling you are more than just a mercenary."

One of Kratos eyebrow stood up, "Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I see..."

Anna looked at her hand and stared at it. Kratos was curious on what she was looking at so he did the same, suddenly his eyes went wide. That was no ordinary Exsphere. _She_ was the Angeles Project that _he_ wanted! Anna looked at him confused.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kratos took his eyes away from the Exsphere and looked at the water, "Nothing, it seems we will leave tomorrow morning, understood?"

Anna nodded a bit startled, "Why the change?"

"It's none of your concern," snapped Kratos. Anna frowned and stood quiet, not wanting to get into Kratos bad mood.

"These... These _things_ are humans..." she whispered. Kratos looked at her.

"I saw them, once I was in the ranch near Luin, I saw them turn into... into these _things_."

Kratos stood quiet, he knew what she meant. "How old where you when you were taken?"

Anna stood in silence, for what seemed like hours to Kratos, "When I was just about eighteen. I think I told you that I was rescuing people in the ranch, and I got caught. Silly mistake of mine."

Again silence.

"You know, now that were talking about my life, why don't we talk about yo--"

"The Desians are attacking!" someone screamed, making both Anna and Kratos look up. It was true, there was a gang of Desians coming towards their way. Kratos looked at Anna and then at her hand. This may be the stupidest thing that Kratos had done, but he did worse when he was young. He too her hand and ran. Anna, startled by this, almost fell, but caught her balance. They were going back to the Inn, hiding probably. Once she knew that she was in her room, since it was on the second floor to the left, Kratos had told her to hide under the bed, which she did.

Kratos was looking thru the window the whole time. He saw that some Desians took some people to their ranch. Kratos looked down at the bed, Anna was safe there, probably confused. Kratos looked once thru the window again, when everything looked clear to him he walked to the door and took a peak. Everything was fine now.

"You can come out now."

Anna did just so. She got up and dusted herself.

"Man... Whoever cleans this place should really look under the bed!"

Kratos ignored her comment and again looked outside the window, then a Desian passed. Anna without knowing this she looked out the window, and peaked her head out of the window. Kratos looked at her then at the Desian that would be looking up any second. Kratos grabbed Anna's waist and pulled her to a corner. Anna looked at him, he just put one finger to her mouth. She nodded and stood quiet. Kratos took a quick view outside the street, now it seemed safe.

"It's safe now," he said it with a sigh at the end.

Anna nodded and looked down. She then felt her face turn a bit pink. Kratos let go not looking at Anna and more interested on what was going on outside. If he wanted to keep Anna safe, he had to make sure nobody knew she was in a ranch. He turn to her and saw her face a bit pink.

"Are you okay?"

Anna looked at Kratos and nodded, "Fine."

Kratos raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "We need to leave quickly."

"Alright, but can I get new clothing?"

"...I don't ha-"

"I said I would work, just for today, then we'll leave okay?"

Kratos thought about it for a moment and nodded. Clothes from Triet was to reviling, and people might get their suspicions. Anna smiled and walked towards the door.

"Job here I come!" she whispered to herself. She then got out of the door leaving a Kratos standing there. He sighed and fallowed Anna, "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

HoujunRi: Short, seems real short. Well I'll update soon. Ha. Poor Kratos... He fallows now. I am so ganna love Anna's job! Nah, kidding, not sure. I think Chapter 6 and 7 will be up soon too. Well until next time! 


	7. Chapter 6

HoujunRi: Yeah! New chapter that didn't take so long! Or did it? Heh ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 6**

"Argh! This stinks!" sighed Anna in frustration. She had worked as a waitress in a school, that was in Palmacosta. She got fired, about two hours ago. She threw her apron that landed on Kratos's head. Kratos stood there dumbfounded, taking off the apron on his head.

"Err... ?"

Anna turned around and gave him a dirty look, if only looks could kill.

"Shut it, It wasn't my fault why I got some orders wrong!"

Kratos tried not to chuckle and he successfully didn't.

"Well at least I got _some_ glad..."

"How much did you get?"

Anna mumbled something and looked down. Kratos smirked, he knew what she had said, because of his good hearing, but he wanted to tease her.

"Excuse me? I didn't get to catch that."

"...-four glad."

"What?" He bent a little low to get to her face.

"...-ninety four glad."

"I couldn't hear that."

"TWO HUNDRED NINETY FOUR!" she yelled, making some people stare at her. Kratos silently laughed. Anna once again gave him dirty looks, he was still laughing.

"Oh shut it, Kratos!"

Kratos sighed and shook his head, "Lazy as ever..."

"Shut up!"

More people were staring, until one little boy came to them.

"Excuse me miss, but..." his blond hair was straight and his blue eyes looked at her with confusion.

"Yes?" said Anna who had stopped arguing with Kratos and now looking at the boy. Kratos stood silent and looked at the boy, he seemed to be up to something.

"Is... Is it normal for new couples to fight a lot? I mean don't the woman turn into mean old hags? That's why the woman never last with a guy?" said the kid smirking at the last comment. Kratos looked at a group of kids laughing at the question that the boy asked.

"Why you!" Anna was about to choke the boy, but Kratos hold her back. The kid suddenly had a chance to escape from Kratos and Anna.

"Idiot..."

"Me! Why are you calling me an idiot! Did you just hear what the boy just said!"

"Heh..."

"You're laughing at it! Argh!"

"Let's go," Kratos grabbed Anna's glad and walked to get new clothes for her. Anna fallowed close behind not wanting to talk to Kratos. She then spotted something she hadn't seen in awhile, she stood there looking at it in admiration. Kratos stopped and noticed that Anna was not fallowing him. She was just standing there, looking at something.

"Anna?"

Anna looked at him shocked, "You said my name!"

Kratos tilted his head, "And if I did?"

"You never do though," she smirked, "Hey, do you know how much that bow cost?"

Kratos looked at what she was pointing. It was indeed a bow, it looked used though. Kratos looked at her, then to the bow, then back at her. Why would she be interested in a bow? Anna looked at him and gave him a smile. He once again tilted his head.

"I can use a bow, you know, since there are monsters."

Kratos sighed, so she wanted to fight next to him. It would be a good idea, but a bad one. She was just a human. If something... Just one little mistake happen, he would be the blame for the Angelus Project. Or he would be the blame of loosing a human being. She seemed weak, but then the journey could get faster, all they needed to do was to go to Hima and meet, his friend that may help Anna. Would she be even useful?

"I used a bow when my brother still talked to me, my mom disprove the idea, but we did have enough food for our family to eat," she smiled at the thought, "I know I can still use it, I could help you anyway!"

He shook his head, "No, you will only get in the way."

Anna's mouth was open. She was shocked, then her eyes turned into anger. Anger on being treated like a child.

"What did you say!" Anna whispered angrily.

"I said you will only get in the way," he simply said turning his back on her, "I can't handle a weak thing like you to fight. I bet you lost the art of archery when you were taken to the Asgard Ranch."

"I did not! You are such a jerk," she whispered dangerously. Kratos sighed, she would make a fit and a scene. He hated the attention so he shrugged, if she wanted to fight, so be it. This may be another mistake, but he can always redo it right?

"Do as you wish."

Anna smiled and hugged Kratos. Kratos looked at her this had been, in a long time, that he had been hugged. She felt soft and warm, she wasn't very tall, only reached up to his chin. '_So this is how a hug feels like... Hmph...'_ Kratos stood there not moving, just looking at the girl. She looked up at him, a bit flushed, and ran to the store. His eyes wouldn't budge, so he walked to the store and walked inside.

'Hey! How much does that cost!' piped Anna excited, on having a new toy. The old man looked at her. He looked about seventy year old man, and looked kind too. Anna gave one of her big bright smile. The old man smiled kindly.

"Just for a special lady for you, hmm... about a hundred glad, special price too. Barely anybody buys a bow, now its swords these days. My grandson used to use it for hunting. Still seems good though. A little rusty though," he said almost wanting to talk more than sale. Kratos nodded, while Anna looked at the bow. Then she remembered something.

"Is it only the bow or does it come with the arrows?"

The old man looked at her, "Call me Marcus."

Both Kratos and Anna gave a sweat drop. Was this old man, mad?

"Yes, it comes with fifty arrows," the old man said, " fifty for the bow and fifty for the arrows, smart no?"

Anna nodded grabbing the bow, while Marcus went to the back and grab the arrows. Kratos leaned to the wall interested at the floor. Anna notice this and shrugged it off, she knew he was annoyed for buying a bow, but she wanted to help him. If he was the only one who would fight the monsters, he would be dead by then. He should be grateful for her to fight next to him. It would be an easier job too. Also they might get moving faster. She needed to get to the ranch. The Desians probably already noticed that she would be missing. Anna seemed to be special to them, for an unknown reason. She shrugged off the thought and grabbed the glad that Kratos had taken. She gave Marcus the money that was needed and walked out when she grabbed her bow and arrows, Kratos behind her heals. Marcus was kind enough to give her to hold the arrows. Now it was time to get new clothing, it would be enough.

"Clothing time?" she said looking back at Kratos. He gave a small 'hmph' sound and walked next to her. Anna smiled, "I'll take that as a yes!"

Once they stopped in a store that looked like it was selling clothes. Anna looked around and saw nobody there. Kratos walked in and looked around. It was dead silent. Anna looked over at Kratos with concern eyes.

"What if they took the shop ke--" before she could finish there was a squeal. Both of them looked at the counter and saw a middle aged woman holding a measuring tape next to her right hand. Her glasses were almost falling, her hair was a frizzy, and her blue eyes seemed to have enthusiasm.

"You! You man!" the lady squealed. Anna looked at him. He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Yes?" he said now looking at the lady.

"You would be perfect... Perfect!" she grinned. Anna took several steps back, what was up with this woman?

"Excuse me?"

"You see I have been trying to find someone to fit into this costume," she said holding up a red jacket with black baggy pants, and a scarf. Anna giggled, and smiled at Kratos, who was tilting his head.

"Anyone can fit th--"

"You have the perfect hair! NOBODY HAS THE HAIR LIKE YOU!"

Kratos was taken aback. Anna laughed, while Kratos glared at her. What was up with this woman! Was she insane? Did she like to make her costumers be afraid of her?

"I do not intend to buy clothing, but my companion does," he said nodding to Anna. The woman looked at Anna, grabbed some random clothes, and shook her head. She muttered some, 'No, no that won't do', 'to bright', 'to big', and 'to much color'. Anna stood there amazed at how many outfits there was.

"Ah-ha!" she said picking up a dress. It was light green, there was a light brown poncho to keep some warmth, she also took some brown boots. Then she pressed them on Anna's chest.

"Try them."

Anna nodded and went upstairs. Kratos looked at the woman uneasy, what was she planning to do? Was she going to force him to wear something, it would be an unusual scene. He looked at the stairs and saw Anna wear the clothing that the woman gave her. It gave her the perfect figure too. Kratos looked down and found the floor more interesting. Anna frowned, shrugged, and walked to the woman.

"How much?"

"Hmm... If your friend tries my outfit, I'll say eighty glad, if not a hundred and fifty."

Anna looked at Kratos. She knew he would hate her, "It's a good deal..." He looked up at her, his eyes were annoyed. She sighed and gave the woman hundred and fifty glad. She took her old clothes and put them in a backpack that Kratos was holding. It had gels, life bottles, and other necessary things for their journey. Both of them left the door and headed out of Palmacosta. The woman went outside and yelled out at Kratos saying something that would embarrass him. Anna suddenly burst out laughing. Kratos turned slightly pink and afraid.

"Oh man that was priceless!"

Kratos glared.

"I mean it! Oh wait let me say it... 'Mister! You're a hottie!'" Anna gave a fit of laughter making Kratos giving her glares to make her to shut up. Once they were about to leave. Noishe was right in front of them.

"Noishe!" squealed Anna giving the pet a hug. Kratos stood there looking around.

"Let's head to the House of Salvation," he said pointing to the way they would go. Anna nodded and rode behind Noishe. It took a few hours to fight against monsters. Anna was doing great as an Archer, while Kratos protected her from close attacks. A good strategy that Anna made was staying far away from close attacks and attack far. It was a long day and they were half way to the House of Salvation. They were resting peacefully looking up at the sky, getting dark. Until a shadow appeared next to Anna. Kratos stood up looking alarmed.

"It's been awhile," said the voice.

Anna looked at the man next to her, his blue hair was tied into a low ponytail. His clothes seemed to be unique.

"It has been... Yuan," said Kratos moving forward.

Anna looked back and forth at Kratos and this man called Yuan. '_What's going on?_' she thought  
looking at both of the men.

* * *

Houjun Ri: Poor innocent Anna. Well read and review! Ta! Next chapter... will be weird. For me at least! 


	8. Chapter 7

Houjun Ri: Yeah, go chapter 7! Seven more chapters left! Ha, I'm just kidding. More like twenty... Blah... Well Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"You wanted to see me?" said Yuan.

Kratos looked at Anna. She understood, he was the friend that Kratos could trust. The one that would send her to Koki. The one who can make her life worse too. Anna made a small and silent sigh. She looked at the two men talking silently.

"So she's the Angelus Project?" asked Yuan turning towards her way. Anna gulped and looked at him, sweat coming on her forehead. Her hands were trembling. Why was he looking at her that way? Yuan did seem like a nice guy, but inside those eyes, he seemed to be worry and angry at something. Anna scooted herself far away from Yuan. What was going on into that mans head?

"So... Are you going to help me to go back to the ranch?" asked Anna looking at Yuan with pleading eyes. Yuan looked at her then back at Kratos.

"What have you done now."

Kratos gave a low growl, they left Anna alone in the camp that Kratos had made. Kratos and Yuan both walked out of the camp for awhile, to have a little chat.

"You know, _he_ will be furious," said Yuan speaking in a low voice.

Kratos fallowed his league, "Do you not think I would know that? I don't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking! I didn't even know she was the Angelus Project, until a day ago! What should I do?..."

Yuan stood there thinking of a plan, surely he didn't want Kratos to be punished, but yet again. Yuan disapproved _his_ plans, they were wrong. Martel would never allow it, she would be miserable because of what _he_ had done. Surly he had to stop it.

"I can take care of that," he said walking towards Anna who was watching the fire dancing in the dark. She looked up at him with her brown eyes. She stood up and bowed down.

"Food is ready... That's if you wish to stay."

Yuan looked at Kratos, who shrugged, and nodded. He sat down and Anna gave him some food that she had done earlier. She also gave some to Kratos, who thanked Anna. It was just a rice ball and some water. She was pretty good at cooking something, but she needed practice of course. Once everybody had finished eating Yuan stood up. He looked at Kratos, who was looking at Anna.

"Pack your things," said Yuan not turning to Anna. Kratos now looked at Yuan, leaving Anna shocked gaze. Yuan nodded and now looked at Anna.

"Well?"

Anna looked at Kratos, "What about Kratos?"

Kratos head was down. Anna knew that she would never see him now, he would be leaving her with his friend. If so, what would he be doing? Where in the world would he be?

"He will not come, the road you wish to go, will be to dangerous."

Anna stood there dumbfounded. Was he serious? She looked at Kratos with pleading eyes. He wasn't looking at her. She gave a small sigh and walked to get her old clothes from Triet and the Iselia Ranch. She walked to Yuan and looked at him, determine to go back.

"I'll go now," she said whispering, looking at Kratos. Yuan noticed this and nodded, grabbing her clothes.

"I'll be by the river near here, if not, meet me by the bridge."

Anna nodded and watched Yuan leave. Once she saw no more of him, she turned around and saw Kratos looking at the fire. He was staring at it for quite sometime. They stood there for a minute or two not talking. What would they say to each other?

"So... Where are you going now?"

"I'm a mercenary, I will keep doing my job."

"I see... Well I wish you the best of luck then!"

"Hmph..."

"Alright... Well I'll miss you and thank you too."

"Sure." He stood up and walked the other way. He was going to leave her. She then started to count to ten.

One.

He passed the tree that Anna laid when Yuan and him where talking.

Two.

He was disappearing now, leaving her with the burning fire still there.

Three.

He stopped and looked down, not bothering to look back.

Four. Screw it. Screw counting to ten. _He_ was leaving her. She would at least give him something to remember her by.

"Wait!" yelped Anna running towards him. Kratos stopped his tracks and looked back. He saw Anna running towards him, holding something.

"Just in case you forget me, have this, I got it on the way to Ossa Trail. It was one of the first things that I bought in Triet. Here."

She handed him a small ring that had a water lily in it. It wasn't very colorful, it was just plain silver. It wouldn't had fit Kratos finger, maybe Anna's so she put it in a chain and put it around Kratos neck. Anna smiled and began to turn away.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other soon!"

She then began to run, towards the direction that Yuan had left. Kratos stood there, looking at the ring.

_'Idiot, does she really think that she'll survive? She's the Angelus Project for Martels sake, she'll never make it. She'll turn into that... that hideous thing if the Project fails.'_

Kratos shook his head and stopped looking at the ring. He then began to walk away.

* * *

HoujunRi: Yeey! I finished! Not really, but this chapter is finished. Now for the reviewers! 

Question marks : Yeey? I'll take the gd as good? XD;

memumbo: I know I need to fix the very first chapters. I've been to lazy, but I should get my butt to stop that. I'll redo the early chapters soon. Well I'm glad you reminded me about that. Thank you for the review!


	9. Chapter 8

Houjun Ri: Alright! Chapter 8! Well this chapter may be short? Who knows! And now to the fantastic wonderful reviewer(s).

Sakura1106: Well here's your next chapter! I'm so glad that you like it! Thank you for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 8**

It had been three years now, three lousy years with out seeing her. It was starting to bother him now. Today was that day that both of them parted away. The day where Kratos had finally started to miss someone for the first two-thousand years. What was wrong with him? Was he not on the run to get away from _him_? Why was he here, where people know who he is. Why was he in Meltokio now? He could be wanted here.

"Kratos?" said a familiar voice.

He snapped his head and turned around. It was Yuan!

"Yuan?"

"It seems so," he said smirking.

"I haven't seen you in three years now, where have you been up to?"

Yuan shrugged, "Wondering around."

"I see," with that Kratos began to walk to the Inn in Meltokio. Yuan followed him all the way, even to where Kratos was going to stay.

"You must be wondering."

Kratos looked at him puzzled. What was Yuan up to?

"Anna suffered a great pain."

Kratos eyes shot open. '_W-What!_' he thought looking at his friend determined on what he was going to say next. Exactly _what_ happen that day. The day she had to go back, back to the ranch so that innocent people wouldn't had their lives taken away by those Expheres.

"What happened?" asked Kratos barely in a whisper.

Yuan looked and him and sighed, "Three day later after you left her, we were attacked."

Kratos didn't say anything, just kept quiet to himself. He wanted to listen. To listen to everything.

"We were attacked by that girl... Koki I think was her name. Made a pitiful end. Anna returned to the Desians. She seemed very... Unemotional really."

"What do you mean Yuan?"

"Her eyes were empty, once she found out that Koki was that... monster."

Kratos stood calmed. The only thing that was wrong about him was that his heart was in pain. It hurt so much to hear that. Anna wasn't being her cheery, lazy, and bossy self any more. She was now emotionless. It was as if she didn't have a soul. Or even a heart. Kratos tried hard to imaged Anna emotionless. It was really hard to imagine Anna being emotionless.

"I must get going. I have something I must get to do."

Kratos didn't say anything. Yuan just left, without saying another word. He knew that Kratos might be suffering inside, he dare not say anything to his friend. Kratos stood there, looking at the floor thinking. What was she doing now? Was she still laying there without anything living inside of her? Without her cheery self?

He also began to think about Koki. That girl that Anna wanted to save, the child that was in the Ranch wondering why her friend had left her. It must have been tough for Anna to see Koki die, or even know that that monster was that child Koki. Kratos sighed and sat on his bed.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

Anna stood there, looking at the sealing. What was there in life now? Everything was taken away from her. Why must she live now? Why wouldn't the Desians just turn her into that... that hideous thing.

_'Wait'_ she began to think, _'That thing was also part of Koki. No, it wasn't just part of her. It **was** her. If I called her hideous she wouldn't like it. No, those bastards turned her into that. It wasn't Koki's fault. I wasn't hers at all! Why... why did she have to die?'_

Anna put her head down and began to cry. She promised herself that she would protect Koki, for Mari's sake. Now... now look what she has done. She couldn't even _save_ her. All she did was look at her die. Die in a painful way that no human or even a half-elf should feel! But even with her bow, she couldn't help the small child. Anna abandon her. So everything was her fault.

She slowly let her weak leg take over. She fell. A Desian past her and looked at her. He grinned, she was suffering just like the others in the Asgard Ranch. He then passed away, thinking high of himself.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Koki... I wasn't fast enough to save you."

**THUD.**

Anna ignored it and began to cry silently. She knew that a poor man or woman had fallen. Next the Desian would whip them and tell them a foul word to them. She sighed, she heard no sound of a whip or anything. She then looked up. Her eyes widen, making more tears come.

"K-Kratos..." she whispered.

He opened the cell and walked inside. He had to hurry up or the Desians would catch them. He looked at her. She was lost.

"Hurry." He picked her up by her feet and began to run away. Once they were free and hid on the forest he put her down. He looked at her and pulled a string of hair back to her ear. She looked beautiful, even if she was suffering.

"You mustn't."

He looked taken aback. Did his ears deceived him? Did she not want to be rescued. For Martel's sake, she was suffering inside there.

"They'll get you. You'll... you'll."

She couldn't dare say it. He knew what she was going to say.

"They're not. Let's go."

He picked her up once again, and went deep into the forest and found Noishe waiting there impatient. Noishe was whining again, he surly didn't like the forest a lot. Kratos put Anna on top of Noishe and began to walk to Hima. If they went to Luin it would be to risky to get caught. Also maybe, just maybe the Desians wont look in Hima.

A day had passed and no one talked. Kratos was thinking of a way to get Anna out of danger.

"H-How have you been?" she suddenly asked, riding on Noishe's back. She was looking down, not looking straight at him. It bothered him since she will never be the same. Kratos shrugged, and began to lead the way.

Once they were in Hima, Kratos when to the Inn keeper and asked for a room.

"One room eh? A couple eh?"

Kratos shrugged, he was beginning to do that a lot now. What was up with him. The Inn keeper also shrugged and went to get the room. Kratos noticed that Anna was there in a corner terrified.

"Are you coming?" asked Kratos walking up the stairs.

Anna looked at him and nodded. Before she looked went, she looked both ways and ran to Kratos side. Hugging his left arm like a child leeching to an adult, when they are lost. When both of the two reached to their room, Anna went to the bed and sat down. She then began to think. Kratos looked at her and sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

"No... I'm fine. Where... Where are we going?"

He looked down. Good question, where would they be going? They're chased by the Desians. What would they do now?

"...aged?"

Kratos looked up at her. He didn't hear what she just said, making a fool of himself. Anna looked at him, not smiling nor frowning. Her lips were just like a line.

"Why haven't you aged?" she asked again, still in a whisper.

Kratos looked taken aback. He surely hadn't expect that question. What would he say now?

"Yes, I have."

"Lier."

Kratos looked at her.

"You're hiding something. Please. I beg of you. Tell me."

Kratos head snapped up. Looking straight at the ceiling. What was he going to do now? It was very unexpected. He sighed and closed his eyes. Thinking for a moment he opened them. Then looked at Anna. He would tell her. He trusted her enough to tell her his story. Now it was the time to do it.

"Two... Two-thousand years ago. I was in Ozette..."

Anna's eyes went into shock, but listen carefully to his story. That's how all it began.

* * *

Houjun Ri: Woot. I finished this chapter! So glad! Hmm. Now an idea came up to me. Should I make a Lloyed **&** Collete fanfiction? -**Still in wonder- **Well review! And come back anytime! **-Sounded dumb-** x.X; 


	10. Chapter 9

Houjun Ri: Yes! Finally! Chapter 9 is here! Woot? Well anyway, yes I'm re-doing Chapter 1. Only chapter one, then the rest I'll do later. Well enjoy this chapter!

Sakura1106: Yeey, go story of mine! I like yours too! When will you update? -.-;

da deltadasher demon: Woah you read the whole thing in one hour! Awesome! Yet scary, but awesome! Hehe, well I think I just need eight more chapters and I'm done. I think.

Sheena: Well thank you for your opinion! I'll do the Collete and Lloyed another time, because I have a wonderful fanfic on my dumb mind lol. Well thank you again!

CILESTIAL WARRIOR: Enough said indeed! -**Salute**-

bluefireheart: I love TOS too! X3 I'm glad you like this weird story! ( For me its weird! For some reason... )

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 9**

Anna stood there getting all the information that Kratos had told her. What would she say now? I'm sorry that you are an angel of Cruxius? Sorry for everything going wrong in your life? What was she supposed to do?

"I'll let you be, I must get the equipment for our journey."

He left. Leaving Anna in thought.

_'Our journey. What is our journey? Me giving him a hard time to protect me? What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to believe!'_

She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She had to make a decision.

* * *

Kratos entered the room, with the new object he had bought. What were they going to do now? He entered the room that they would be staying at and looked around. Everything seemed fine. The window was open, there was no mess, no Anna, one of the beds had a bump, the flower next to the bed was shining brightly, and once again no Anna. Yes, everything was normal in this room.

"Anna!" yelled Kratos.

He looked out of the room and into the hall way. She was not there, nowhere to be found. Where was she?

Kratos looked outside the window, but there was still nothing. He then heard a moan. He looked at the bed and walked beside it. He hadn't noticed that there was a body inside of those sheets. He sighed and pulled the sheets out of her face.

There she was sleeping. She was sleeping peacefully and gave one or two snores. Once she stop wiggling she opened one of her eyes and looked at him. Still her eyes showed no emotion, well they did have some, but not fully.

"W-What is it?" she asked now sitting down.

Kratos shook his head, he eyed her, and looked back at the window. He needed to get away from here.

"...there?"

Kratos looked back at her. Great, he was day dreaming. Again.

"How is it there?"

"What do you mean."

"How is Tethe'alla?"

"Alright, I suppose," he said putting his weight on the wall, leaning there.

Anna looked up and nodded. Maybe he could ask her to go to Tethe'alla with him? The only two things in the way would be, One: would she even want to go? Two: How could they even go there?

"I want to go..."

Kratos closed his eyes. Okay, maybe number one was over, but what about number two? How can they get there? Tower of Salvation? For heavens sake, they were wanted up there! But then again, he made a sacrifice of coming here to save her. If he were to be caught, boy would he be in trouble. He, Mithos, might be angry at him right now, for being a traitor to him. Where was he supposed to hide? Especially with Anna. Then a thought came to him.

'_Mizuho!_' he thought looked at Anna. It would be perfect! Of course Mizuho was a hidden village, but it might do just good!

"We will... We will."

Morning came and both Anna and Kratos went top of the Hima mountain. This would be the first time that Kratos would show his wings to Anna. Would it freak her out if he showed his wings to her? He wasn't sure, but he'll do it.

Once both of them were at the top of the Hima mountain, Kratos looked both ways and made his colorful wings appear. Anna stood there, finally showing some shocking emotions in her eyes.

"Lets go," he said pulling a hand out so that Anna may take it.

She stared at it for seconds then took it. He hugged Anna tightly so that she wont feel afraid to fall or anything. Slowly Kratos flew slowly to the Tower of Salvation.

"W-When do we get there?" asked Anna looking down taking big breaths.

"Soon," he tried to be reassuring, but seemed to fail, "Don't look down."

Anna nodded and hugged him tightly, shutting her eyes. It took about thirty minutes or twenty to get to the Tower of Salvation.

Kratos put Anna on safe ground and suddenly once his feet touched the ground his wings disappeared. Anna took his hand afraid of her surroundings. Inside the mind of Kratos was shocked at what Anna did, but didn't reveal his emotions to her. He tightly took Anna's hands and dragged her to the Tower of Salvation.

"We'll have to do this quickly," he said warning her once they were in the doors of the Tower of Salvation. Anna looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Right," she said whispering.

She didn't know if she should fear what they were going to do or excited that she was going to another world. Well it was basically the same, but right now it was different worlds.

"Hurry" he said opening the doors and running: dragging Anna along.

Anna was a little bit slow, but caught up to Kratos speed. Once they were close to the portal that will lead them to Tethe'alla, she looked at the coffins and gasped. Her feet stopped while Kratos looked at her.

"What-"

"The Chosen's" said Kratos looking at the coffins just like Anna.

"The Chosen's of Regeneration..." she whispered tightening her hand that was holding Kratos hand. Kratos looked at both their hands and looked at her. She looked shocked at depressed.

"Anna, we have to go," he said sternly.

Anna nodded while Kratos dragged her. They stood on a teleport rhing and ended up on a hall way. In the end of the hallway there was two staircase and in the middle of two staircase was a blue purple sword.

"Hurry!" whispered Kratos dragging her near the sword, "Go in there and wait there alright?"

Anna nodded and stepped were the sword had once been there. Once she got there she was still in the same place, but there was no Kratos there. Everything looked the same, but there was no Kratos. She stepped away from the teleport thing and saw Kratos there.

"Let's go and fast," he said grabbing her hand and dragging her all the way outside of the Tower of Salvation.

"It didn't work?" asked Anna.

"No, it did work, like I said same legend and same Tower of Salvation."

"But everything is exactly the same."

"Yes, your point?"

"Never mind."

Once both tiered humans were outside the Tower of Salvation, Kratos wings appeared. "Mizuho isn't very far away from here," he said grabbing Anna's waist. Holding her like a wedding style.

It was about fifteen minute ride on flying with Kratos. Anna saw about two cities and they were going to one near a forest.

Kratos landed on ground letting Anna down.

"Kratos! Welcome to Mizuho!" said a man's voice.

Both Anna and Kratos looked at the old man. Kratos smiled and nodded, "It a pleasure to see you again Kei."

The man Kei smiled. His long dark black hair was tied into a low ponytail. He was wearing a blue hamaka and a white shirt. On Kei's left hand was holding a samurai sword . His black eyes twinkled with happiness.

"It sure is!"

* * *

HoujunRi: Hurray! Chapter Nine is over! Woot! A little bit of warning. I may not update as much anymore, no I'm not leaving this story unfinished, but I may not update that much. 

**-Hugs a Kratos plushie-**

Right now I'm in depression because of some boyfriend problems. Not only that, but my family is being such a pain right now too! Also school is starting next week. Argh. Well I'll try to update at least two or three chapters a month. Well thank you for reading! Now please review? -.-; Ehh..


	11. Chapter 10

HoujunRi: Yeah! Chapter 10! Haa Don't worry this fanfic will end soon. Also sorry for the long wait, but Sophomore year is getting really annoying. Not really, but eh! Enjoy! Also fluffy stuff in here! Or so I think.

Sakura1106: Yey! You reviewed! Hurray! I'm so glad you are liking the story more and more.

RevivedSin: Oh really? I always thought it would be 2,000 years. Ah must be wrong. Haa…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter 10

Kei lead them to the Chief, who greeted Kratos and Anna with happiness.

"Kratos! Ho! How you've been? It's been quite a while since I last saw you!" said the Chief with his green hamaka and yellow kimono. His gray hair was very short and his eyes were deep dark black. "Oh! May I ask who this beautiful young lady is?" He turned to Anna who blushed and bowed down. Kei and the Chief looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Anna Irving," she said loudly so that the men can hear.

"Ah! You are not Kratos's wife?" asked the Chief looking at Kratos, who was giving him an emotionless face.

"No," was Kratos reply. He had been quiet since Kei took them to the Chief.

"Oh… I see…" muttered the Chief.

* * *

"Oh my!" said Anna trying out her new pink cherry blossom kimono. Her wooden sandals made a clapping noise that Anna found interesting. Also her hair was tied into a high bun, also a neat bun.

"It looks lovely on you, every kimono Anna-san picks is just lovely on her, don't you think so Kratos-sama?" asked a thirty five year old woman. She had a yellow kimono and a green flower on her front bottom right. Her black hair was tied in a neat bun also, her black eyes looked at Anna in admiration.

Kratos nodded quickly. Yes, she surely did look beautiful. Anna blushed at the woman, Samiko's, words. It had been a month since they came to Mizuho. Little by little Anna became more emotional, like getting happy or sad. In a better way to explain it moody.

"Samiko-san…" she muttered still blushing.

Samiko laughed at Anna's embracement. Anna sure acted like a kid sometimes. That's what brought back a bit of happiness to Mizuho. Samiko bowed down and took her exit. Anna looked at Kratos, who was turning a bit of pink.

"Do you like it?" asked Anna walking to Kratos's face. She smiled, while Kratos turned a bit more pink. He looked away and shrugged. He had no idea what to do when Anna came to the kimono shop with Samiko.

"So… you don't like it…" muttered Anna looking down.

"I never said that."

"But you shrugged!"

"Your point being?"

"You don't like it!"

Kratos blushed a bit and whispered, "I do like it…"

Anna's lips turned into a bright smile, without thinking Anna hugged Kratos and kissed him in the cheek, blushing as she did so. Kratos stood there stunned, surely this had to be a very friendly kiss on the cheek.

Both, Kratos and Anna, left the kimono store and went to the little home that Anna was mostly staying. Kratos visited Anna a lot, while he traveled. Now Kratos knew the feelings he was having, he likes them, but yet hates them. He can't take care of her forever, even if he wished. Each time he came to visit her five times a month, he missed her. Her bright smiles lightening up his mood or even her old complains. It was best for her to stay here in Mizuho. She was much more happier in Mizuho than any other place.

Once they got to Anna's house, she began to make some green tea for Kratos and herself. This might as well be a relaxing day for both of them.

"How long are you going to stay?" she said muttering looking at her green tea she had served herself. Kratos, too, looked at his green tea. He would be leaving in three days would she be alright with him staying at her small cozy house.

"Three days," he said it in a simple way. Anna looked at him and smiled. This would be one of the longest vacations that he would be staying at. Those three days gave her the opportunity to tell him something, she needed to ask him. Today seemed the perfect day to tell him that question.

"Kratos, ca-"

"Anna did…Oh! Kratos! You're back!" called Kei coming inside Anna's living room. Anna stopped what she was about to say and stood up.

"Would you wish some tea Kei?" she asked politely. Kei nodded and grinned. Once Anna left, Kei sat down next to Kratos, who's eyes were close.

"You know, she's getting pretty each time Samiko gives her a new kimono," said a blushing Kei. He rubbed his head of embarrassment. One of Kratos's eye went up, looking at Kei.

"Is that so?.."

Kei nodded, "I-I was going to ask for her to come and live with me instead of living in this house…"

Kratos nodded and closed his open eye. Then Anna came in holding another cup of tea, she set it in front of Kei's side.

"Here you go," she said sitting in between Kratos and Kei. Kei said his thanks and blushed. Kratos just looked both way at Anna and Kei. Maybe something was going on between them, but Anna seemed pretty normal.

"Yum! Anna this tea is wonderful!" said Kei smiling at her. Anna raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "I'm not kidding!"

"It's just green tea Kei-san," she muttered.

Kratos chuckled while Kei blushed and looked down. A few minutes passed and Kei left to talk to the Chief. Now both Anna and Kratos sat there in silence.

"It's getting dark…" whispered Anna looking outside the window. Kratos made a small 'hn' and nodded. Anna sighed and stood up.

"Are you going to sleep here or at the Chief's house?" asked Anna smiling down at him.

"Yours, the Chief is currently busy with Kei I presume."

"Okay, I'll make and extra bed then," said Anna walking down the hall where her bedroom was. She took another futon that hid inside a small closet where she also place her futon. She put them separately and put some sheets and a small pillow. Once that was done she looked around and found a pair of night clothes. She put them on top of the futon smiling to her self.

"Done!" she cried, so that Kratos may come.

Kratos stood up and walked to Anna's room. Great spending the night again with her.

* * *

It had been a day already that Kratos had stayed in Anna's house. He was wondering where he will go next to keep Mizuho out of danger. Not only Mizuho, but Anna too. 

"So what now? Oh! Want to go and visit Samiko-san so that she can give you a traditional clothing?" asked Anna excited about Kratos wearing a kimono.

Kratos sighed and shook his head, "No thank you."

"Aww! C'mon Kratos! It'll be fun!" squealed Anna jumping up and down in her kitchen. Kratos shook his head again in protest, but quickly Anna grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Kratos grumbled and sighed, there was no way that he could get out of this.

"Oh don't worry Samiko doesn't bite at all, I mean she can be pushy bu-" She was cut off by the scene that had happened before her eyes. The kimono clothing store was burned, it seemed that it happened a few minutes ago. Kratos looked at the store and then began to look around the area. Who could have done it?

"Samiko!" yelled Anna getting close to the burned store.

"Anna!" cried Kratos grabbing her back, "Samiko couldn't have been there! Understand this, it just happened a few minutes ago, Samiko could have probably been at her home safe and sound!"

Anna shook her head, "No! I won't let her clothes get burned then! I can't let that happen!"

"Listen! The kimono's are already burned. The fire died about a few minutes before we got here…" muttered Kratos to Anna's ear. Anna stood there in shock, wondering why this had happened to her friends store.

What would she do now? Anna looked both ways, tears running in her eyes freely. She wanted to find Samiko, making sure she was not in the store. Kratos let her go freely, he looked around for a body or something that might give him a clue to see if someone in the village did this. There was nothing. He turned around and saw a blue haired man that looked very familiar.

"Yuan…" muttered Kratos. He looked around making sure Anna was away. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. Anna was no where near both of them.

"As you can see Mithos is looking for you…" muttered Yuan standing in front of Kratos.

"What does he want?" whispered Kratos giving a bit of a growl. Yuan smirked.

"He wants his Project back…"

"…"

"You do know that they'll find her right? Who do you think made that shop burn?" asked Yuan looking for Anna, she was nowhere near both of them. "Kratos, I don't think that Mizuho is safe anymore. Just a little bit of warning." Yuan looked back at Kratos and that's when he saw Anna look at him in confusion. He then left, leaving a quiet Kratos.

"Kratos was that just…Yuan?" asked Anna. Her eyes turned dark and dull. She looked at Kratos pleading for answers.

"It's nothing," he then left her there standing alone.

That's when Anna's friend, Samiko came. She stood there shocked at the even that had just happened. Her legs became all wobbly and she was taking short breaths. She was also wondering who had caused this insane thing.

* * *

"Kratos is leaving now…"muttered Anna under her breath. She was sitting in the little living room that she lived. Anna looked outside a little window and saw that it was about to rain. These past few days seemed to be gloomy, full of no life. "It's sad how you love someone so much has to leave you alone here…" she said to herself, quietly. Anna stood up and turned around. Everything was clean and neat, what could there be to do? 

"Ahh! Anna! Aaaannnnaaa!" yelled Kei running towards the house all wet.

Anna looked outside the window and looked confused at Kei. Kei looked really tiered and out of breath.

"Kratos..is leaving..now!" he gasped those words out. He looked at her, pain in his eyes. Now he knew how she felt for Kratos. They were that close.

Anna left the window and outside the door. She had to tell him this time. There is no way he would leave without seeing her. Kei ran after her.

* * *

Kratos took his bag and looked behind the golden city. It was beautiful, even if it was raining, it was still beautiful to him. He sighed, he had to convince Mithos about his scheme. He wouldn't let her get hurt. 

"Kratos!" yelled a female voice, "Kratos!"

Kratos turned his head forward and saw Anna running to him.

"Ann-"

"Don't go!" she said, hugging Kratos now. Her hair was wet and loose, it now came to her hips. It was either Kratos who was growing taller or it was either Anna who shrunk. Kratos stood silent, his hand rested on Anna's head. He couldn't get her in danger.

"I have to go…" he muttered.

Her grip was now tighten, she looked at him with her sweet eyes. Anna shook her head like a small child.

"No! I wont let you go! I…"

"Anna listen…I need to do this so you won't be in danger."

Anna stood silent for a moment and looked down. She was no longer hugging Kratos.

"Have you ever loved someone?…" she whispered.

Kratos looked taken aback but got his grip. He shook his head firmly.

"Well…If you knew how I was feeling…this would be a lot easier."

"…"

"I love you!" she yelled at him, looking with determined eyes.

Kratos stood there a bit shocked..

* * *

HoujunRi: I think there are 5 or 4 chapters left. I'm not so sure, ehh/sweat-drop/ I might not be able to finish this until Christmas! You wanna know why? Because I damn school! Just kidding I don't know maybe I'll finish this in November. Ah! Oh yeah, damn kimonos cost too much xX; Gerr… 


	12. Chapter 11

HoujunRi: I am **so** sorry! I haven't updated in such a **long** time! I am truly sorry! I blame Enrich classes after school and Naruto too…

HealingWind: Eep! Thank you! Haha ToS Original? Eh… I think it would have happened more differently, but almost them same. Lol. Ack! I need to finish this story up. So I will update as fast as I can!

D.D.Z: Yes, she has! Aren't you happy? xD

Sakura1106: Kratos is confused! I'm glad you liked it!

Kratos Wilder: Yup, yup! I want to write a DBZ fanfic, but sad thing I have no imagination at the mean time. Blame Naruto, rofl. I like when Anna and Kratos argue. It's fun! Who knows if he leaves of not. Dun dun dun…

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 11**

It had been three days since Kratos didn't talk to Anna. He knew that she had locked herself in the room alone, trying to figure things out. He sighed, what was he supposed to do now? A girl just confesses her feelings to him and all her does is stay silent? Maybe it was a bad idea to even help her at all…

'_Stupid! Don't say that!'_

'_And you are?' _he asked himself in his mind.

'_I am you conscience! Mwuahah!'_

Kratos sighed and grunted. He had no time for some stupid mind control thing to bother him now. He wanted to be left alone and think for once!

'_But you always think and you were alone…but now that girl keeps you company and you like it! Don't deny yourself!'_

Kratos grabbed his head and laid down on the floor.

'_No I do not care for her!' _

'_Don't deny it, then why did you save her in the first place?'_

He stood quiet and closed his eyes. Questions began to rise up in his head. Why did he save her anyway? Was it just a mistake? Or was it because he felt something for her.

'_Pity.'_

'_No, caring.'_

'_Caring?'_ he question his conscience. How could he care for her at the first time he saw her? Is it even possible?

'_Yes…you cared for her later in Izoold, do you not remember?'_

He stood quiet and remembered the feeling when Anna was being friendly to William. Was that jealousy? But that feeling also happened when Kei is around _his_ Anna.

'_What the…'_

His conscience laughed and Kratos and sighed. '_It's better to feel love then to never love at all.'_

Kratos growled and that's when his conscience left him, alone to think. He was always alone. Kratos closed his eyes shut. Then he looked to his left and saw a rose trying to live, since the petals were falling. He sighed. What could he do at all?

* * *

Two days passed and no sign of Anna. She was still cooped up in her room. The only time she did come out was when she; bathed, cook, or cleaned the house. This was out of hand. Kratos slowly walked to Anna's room and knocked. No one was there. 

_Knock, knock._

Still no one answered. He made a frustrated sigh and opened the door. Once he stepped in he saw Anna crying on her futon. His eyes looked down. Anna looked up and saw Kratos; she gave a low gasp and stood up. She looked both ways and sat down instead.

"I was cleaning up, but I had something in my eye."

Anna didn't notice that Kratos had just rolled his eyes at her. True, she was lying, but she wanted the pain go away. She wanted it to go away bad. She should have never said anything at all! She didn't notice that Kratos was walking towards her. She gave a low gasp when she noticed that he was hugging her!

"It's my fault? Correct?" he whispered into her ear, making her body get goose-bumps. Her voice was lost. She didn't know what to do or say, just thinking of him hugging her, was making her feel good. She liked it and wished he wouldn't let go yet. Anna wanted this ever since she knew her feelings towards him.

"N-No…I shouldn't have said anything…" she muttered, her eyes fixed on the floor. Kratos made Anna lay down on the floor; she blushed at this and looked away from his eyes. She gave another low gasp when she felt his lips kiss her neck. This would be a day were both of them would never forget…

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Lloyd!" hissed a more matured Anna. She watched her son eating a cookie that he was not supposed to eat until after dinner. She glared at Kratos who was staring at the firewood. Anna grabbed the cookie from her son, who was now pouting. She picked him up and walked up to her husband.

"Kratos! Why did give Lloyd a cookie while we are going to have dinner in a few hours?" scolded Anna. Kratos walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on her soft lips. The little boy who was just two years old, Lloyd, giggled at his parents.

"Kissu! Kissu!"

Anna blushed, but laughed at her son, so was Kratos. Yes, life was wonderful. Of course they laid low, so that Mithos wouldn't find them, but for Kratos life was perfect. A perfect wife, a perfect son, a perfect pet, and not to mention a perfect family. Noishe gave a whining sound, meaning he was hungry. Anna laughed at Noishe's whining.

"Noishe! You are always hungry! I must say, for a pet you sure do eat a lot!" she said thing in fit of giggles. Anna gave her son to Kratos to hold, while she feeds Noishe. Kratos held his son, giving him a warm smile. He looked over at his wife, who was wearing a green dress and her hair tied up in a ponytail. She may dress plain now, but she was beautiful to him. She was an angel to him. He poked Lloyd's nose and asked him a question.

"Do you love Mommy?"

Lloyd giggled and nodded. "Mommy! Love!"

Kratos smiled. Yes, his child would live a wonderful life with him and Anna together. They would be the perfect family that other families would envy. He would be wrong in a month or two… his life would become hell from then on…

* * *

Houjun Ri:Okay! So this is a short chapter…a really short chapter! I think I need two more chapters till it's finished! Woot! Tis the end! I was going to post this in Christmas, but I changed the plans! Well I really hope you guys love this! XD If I get 3 reviews I will post this chapter in December 28! Because I already have the other chapter done! Woot! Rofl. Well I hope you did enjoy it! 


	13. Chapter 12

Houjun Ri: Last Chapter! Then it will be done… I somewhat feel sad about it…Eep! I saw Tales of Phantasia Anime! So cool! Chester ish hot...**Drools** Oo;;!

da deltadasher demon: I like that song! I'm also glad you heart the chappy! Hurray! XD

D.D.Z: Oo;; I made you giggle? I feel so special! -gives you gigantic cookie- Yep! Kratos loves his cute little family! Haha his conscience is weird ;; might be going crazy like Yuan. Naw. XD

Kratos Wilder: I love Lloyd as a little kid! I find him stubborn. o ;; Na, na I hope you like this chapter then! More baby Lloyd!

Lilikoifish: I'm so glad you liked it! Haha…the idea of Irving? Well…I just thought her name would be that, since I didn't know dwarfs had any last names…Oo;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia only Namco or the Tales studio does. But I do own my OC's.

**Chapter 12**

Anna was now walking into the forest looking for something to cook, for her family. It was hard to now be a mother and a wife at the same time. She began to think of the time where Kratos made love to her, she blushed. Right now she had no time to think of such nonsense. She had to cook for her family! Anna began to pick up berries that were not poisonous; surely she didn't want to kill her son and husband. While picking up her basket she began to walk around. Memories began to flow in her mind. This place was very familiar indeed.

"Why is it that I have already been here before?" she muttered to herself.

She didn't feel safe at all at the mean time. Her body was frozen still when she saw a hill leading to something she would always want to forget. She dropped her basket and ran away.

'_I knew this place was too familiar!_'

In the meantime at the top of that hill, a half-elf smirked at the young woman running. "Welcome home…"

* * *

Sure Lloyd was a mama's boy (which Kratos envied because he wanted his Anna all to himself), but Anna didn't have to give Kratos such a hard job. Kratos was changing Lloyd's diaper. It wasn't a very good scene either, very messy and noisy. Kratos was covered in white powder, Lloyd was crying, and Noishe was barking (not to mention growling) at Kratos for making such a mess. 

"Noishe! Whose side are you on?"

Noishe was now whining rather then braking or growling. He knew when not to temper his master. Kratos and Lloyd began to glare at each other. Who would win this fight?

"You are just like your mother…" muttered Kratos.

Lloyd threw one of his toys at Kratos, who got hit in the process. Before Kratos was going to teach his son a lesson, Anna appeared looking rather tiered. She took deep breaths and was sweating. She gave a little sweat-drop at the scene. Kratos holding one of Lloyd's toys covered in white powder, Lloyd crying wanting his diaper changed, and Noishe hiding on a small rock.

"W-What's going on!" she cried. Her husband was useless with kids…

Kratos pointed at Lloyd while Lloyd pointed at his father.

"He started it!"

"Papa! It!" (A/N: As you can see…they never got along with each other at the beginning x.X;;)

Noishe whined while Anna sighed and growled. No, she had no time to argue with both of them. They had to get out of here. She didn't want her son in danger nor her husband. She loved them both and will try to protect them at all cost.

"Kratos! We have no time for jokes! This place is…"

She was cut off by a male's voice. It was the half-elf who controlled the Iselia Human Ranch, Forcystus. Not only was he there but so was the one who was controlling the Asgard Human Ranch, Kvar and not only that but Mithos himself too! They were pleased to see their experiment well fed and taken care of.

"It's been a long time now, hasn't Kratos?" said Mithos smiling at him. Kratos pulled Anna behind him, pointing his sword to Mithos, Forcystus, and Kvar.

"Get out of here," whispered Kratos to his wife. She was about to protest, but he pushed her. "Take Lloyd and Noishe with you. Now. Get. Out."

Anna hesitated, but did as she was told. She grabbed Lloyd and ran, Noishe following them behind. Kvar gave an evil laugh that would irritate anybody. He stepped forward, Kratos giving a low growl ready to attack and protect his family.

"Now, now Kratos. Don't tell me you have actually fallen in love with that experiment," Mithos was the one who said this. "Forcystus, why don't you give our little monster a taste of our power?"

Forcystus nodded and disappeared. Kratos frantically looked both sides trying to find where the half-elf went. Mithos told Kvar that it was over and to go back to his Ranch. He didn't want a useless experiment anymore. Kvar nodded and left, only leaving Kratos and Mithos alone.

"You won't get her…"

"But I already have my dear friend."

With that he disappeared.

* * *

Anna was quickly running away from those three half-elf's. Something in her heart was killing her. She looked at her baby. He was smiling at his mother and giggling. Anna stopped trying to catch her breath. She had to keep her son alive and her husband too. Noishe was giving another whine telling them to keep running. 

"Urk…"

Anna fell down on her knees, one arm carrying Lloyd, and the other clutching her chest. Her Exphere was glowing a color she wouldn't have imagined it could exist. Anna panted and looked at her child. She knew she was going to die today. Somehow she felt it. Her hand was glowing brighter now, exactly where her Exphere was.

"Lloyd…I love you so much…You look exactly as your father…Urk…"

She put Lloyd in the ground and then with her to hands she began to hug her chest. Something was wrong…something bad was going to happen. "K-Kratos…help…"

To her rescue Kratos appears looking rather tiered. "Anna!" He ran to Anna who was choking now. He looked at Lloyd who was crying and scared too. This was bad, something bad was going to happen and he didn't like it at all. Anna's hands touched Kratos face and he faced her. Quickly they gave each other a passionate kiss.

"G-Get Lloyd out of here…please…"

"No…I can't leave you here! Think of Lloyd and me! What will happen if they catch you?"

"I'm dieing!" she cried. Tears rolling down her eyes. "The Exsphere is taking me away…please…save Lloyd…"

In a long time Kratos showed tears. His wife was dieing. He couldn't do anything about it and it was his fault for picking her as a victim…

* * *

_Yuan sat there looking at two documents. Mithos was sitting down in a very comfy chair. The top angel sighed._

"_Yuan pick already, I want this experiment to not fail at all…" muttered Mithos looking rather bored. One of his hands was resting his head._

_Yuan nodded and looked back at Kratos who was leaning in the wall. "Which one do you think would do Kratos?"_

_Kratos sighed and walked to the two documents. He took one not really caring, but pitying this woman. He grabbed the left document and gave it Yuan. "Here, I don't really care."_

_In that left document was Anna Irving. The victim of the Angeles Project…_

_

* * *

_

"Anna…"

Anna gave him a cute glaring face. "You're crying."

Kratos sweat-dropped and then yelled at her. "Don't make a joke at a serious time!"

That's when Forcystus appeared behind the woods. "Lovely day?"

Kratos pointed at Forcystus with his sword. He would not take his Anna and Lloyd away. They were his and only his.

* * *

The small dwarf was walking around the forest. His name was Dirk, a very good dwarf indeed. He made things that other human beings couldn't do at all. He had made a home near Iselia and was content about it. Except the fact that people were still begging him to do things, but that was his job. Yes, today was a wonderful day indeed…until… 

"Please…help…" said a small voice.

Dirk quickly ran where the voice was. He gasped once he saw a young maiden bleeding to death. She was hugging something, which he didn't expect. It was a baby boy crying. Dirk went to her aid, but stopped when she put her arms out giving Dirk the baby.

"Lloyd…His name is Lloyd Irving…please…please give him a home…" she whispered. Tears began to fall in her cheeks. Her husband had watched something horrible that she didn't want him to see.

"Alright, let's take both of you home…" muttered Dirk.

"No…Once I die, please give him this Exsphere on my palm. Please take good care of him…Please…"

The animal that was next to her whined. Dirk was amazed that this young lady had escaped the Iselia Ranch. He nodded, giving her last whishes to become true.

* * *

Kratos quickly began to look both ways. He was **_positive_** that she had fallen down in this cliff with Lloyd. Noishe should be here! He knew that Noishe was tracking Anna down, and he should be here! He stopped once he found a necklace that Anna always wore. 

"No…" he whispered. This couldn't be happening…

He opened the locket and saw his family. Anna carried Lloyd and Kratos hugging Anna. Tears appeared in his eyes. His happiness was taken away…It was his fault. He cried loudly. Wanting this pain to go away. His child was lost or probably even dead. Why did this have to happen to him?

Yet what Kratos didn't know was that years later, he will see his son grown up. Going on a wonderful journey to protect a love one that he loves. He will also know the truth of his real parents and the truth behind everything…

* * *

Houjun Ri: Dun dun dun! THE END! Haha no there's an Epilogue too! Duh! Tch C'mon! It's not the end yet! Don't cry! Sheesh! XD Mwuahaha! Haha Kratos and the changing diaper! Rofl! You had to know that those two would compete with each other sometime. Oo;; Oh! I'm putting a One-Shot Colette and Kratos! Not as lovers --;; but as daughter and father relationship! Mwuahaha! 


End file.
